crazy songs
by psymon twin
Summary: a few songs I used to mix it with the AVP, Please review rated M for laguage and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years, since the whole pyramid trip Lex been on, it was terrible at first but everything worked out at the end. (It's a theory) Sebastian survived; he escaped from the alien who attacked him, Lex went with the predator Scar, after defeating the alien queen she thought scar was dead when his clan took him away, and the elder gave her the spear as a token, 5 month's later she had gave birth to a child that was half predator, she didn't know how but she took care of the child and named the child Kellie. Two years passed and Lex and Sebastian got married, and lived in a house in L.A. Over the time Scar was healed and became a hybrid, then he decided when the clan goes to earth and hunt, he would finish where he left off, claim Lex as his mate. But when he finally arrived he spotted her, going into an apartment, he hung by the window watching her, then he saw the baby, she looked human but had his eye's, so it worked he thought, once she put the baby back in the crib Lex went to take a shower. Scar opened the window in jumped in, he walked over to the crib in picked up the baby, it was definitely his child. He poked his fore arm to let some blood cover his nail, then he marked the baby forehead, but once it started crying he cradled the baby and sung a lullaby to it in yhautja language. Once the baby fell asleep, a four year old male ooman walked in, Scar quickly turned on his camouflage, the boy froze when he saw in invisible figure put his half sister back into her crib then jumped out the window. The next day, Scar decided it was time to claim her, but when he reached her window he saw her in some other ooman male touching and kissing each other intimately, on the bed, he laid on top of her. 'what the fuck is this, he survived, this can't be right she my mate' Scar growled in his red laser aimed at Sabastian head, in one second his blew off his shoulders, Lex screamed in quickly pushed the now headless Sabastian off her she looked around and saw a predator at the window, it climbed in the window, and looked at her through the reflective eyes of his mask, then she noticed the scar on the forehead of his mask. 'Scar, I thought you were dead' Lex said, then the four year old ran in from hearing his mother scream, then in a flash the boy head blasted off his shoulders, Lex screamed, then Scar went over to the crib ran his hand through the baby hair 'what you name her' his voice was a growl but soft voice, 'Kellie' Lex stuttered. Music starts.

_Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
That's daddy baby  
Little sleepy head  
Yesterday I marked your forehead  
Sung and cradled you.  
How did you get so big?  
Can't believe it now your one  
Baby you're so precious  
Daddy's so proud of you  
Sit down Lex  
If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you_

(Lex)  
(Okay)  
Don't make me wake this baby  
She don't need to see what I'm about to do  
Quit crying Lex, why do you always make me growl at you?  
How could you?  
Just forget me and love him out the blue  
Oh, what's a matter Lex?  
Am I too loud for you?  
Too bad girl, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You can't understand me? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?  
This mark, this child, all that is mine!  
How could you let him mate with you?  
Look at him Lex  
Look at your husband now!  
(No!)  
I said look at him!  
He ain't so hot now is he?  
Motherfucker!  
(Why are you doing this?)  
Shut the fuck up!  
(Your'e crazy! You're never going to get away at this!)  
You think I give a fuck!  
Come on we're going for a walk Lex  
(No!)  
Scar lifted Lex onto his shoulder and walked towards the window opening it.

(_ I can't just leave Kellie alone, what if she wakes up?)  
I'll be right back  
Well you'll be hanging froman oak tree_

So long 

_Lex you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
_Scar was jumping from building to buliding until he landed in an alley way and just walked, holding his spear, in his other hand.__

You really fucked me Lex  
You really did a number on me  
Never knew me leaving you would come back to haunt me  
But I was a teen then Lex, I was only 18  
That was 2 years ago  
I thought you understand  
That's fucked up!  
(I love you!)  
Oh God my brain is racing

Scar growled and shook his head, Lex tried to jump off just to cling to his back._  
(I love you!)  
What are you doing?  
Stay still Lex, your gonna fall  
Does this look like a big joke?  
(No!)  
There's a four year old male ooman lyin' dead withot a head  
In your bedroom, ha-ha  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
You loved him didn't you?  
(No!)  
Bullshit Lex don't fucking lie to me  
What the fuck's this guy's problem around the corner?  
eat this asshole, _Scar shot a blade at the man cutting his head clean off

_go to hell  
Lex, LEX!  
Why don't you like me?  
You think I'm ugly don't you  
(It's not that!)_

Scar dropped her on the ground, they were now at the front of a forest, then he removed his mask, with a roar_  
No you think I'm ugly  
(Baby)_

Lex tried get up and grab his arm, but he pushed her down_  
Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
I SWEAR TO ELDERS I HATE YOU  
OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
(Sorry!)  
Sorry is for the weak Lex !_

_  
So long _

_Lex you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you_

Then Scar took off his little wrist computer in let it drop to the ground, Then he took off his armor leaving him in his mesh. Then Stared down at her.__

Come on get up  
(I can't I'm scared)  
I said get upt Lex!

Scar grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her in the woods._  
(Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby)  
(Please I love you, look we can just take Kellie and leave)  
_Scar shook his head at how much she begged

_Fuck you, you did this to us  
You did it, it's your fault  
Oh my God I'm crackin' up_

Scar roared in threw her at a tree, and shook his head again._  
Get a grip Scar  
Hey remember the time I stabbed the alien head?  
And you jumped cuz the tongue poked out, and I laughed at you  
That was funny wasn't it?  
(Yes!)_

Scar was walking up to her she started panicking_  
That was funny wasn't it?  
(Yes!)  
See it all makes sense, doesn't it?  
You and your husband start to mate  
While Im hanging at the window in disqust  
And during the mating his gets his head blown off, right on top of you  
(No!)  
And while this is goin' on  
His son just woke up and he just walks in  
I laughed and he gets his head blown off to  
(Oh my God!)  
So now they both dead and you start to scream out  
So now it's double the trophie's for me  
I should have known better when you started to act weird  
We could've...HEY!_

Then Lex got up in start to run, scar ran after her.

_Where you going? Get back here!  
You can't run from me Lex  
It's just us, nobody else!  
You're only making this harder on yourself_

Scar got her by the hair and pulled her close to his body._  
Ha! Ha! Got'cha!  
(Ahh!)  
Ha! Go ahead yell!  
Here I'll scream with you!  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
Don't you get it Lex, no one can hear you?  
Now shut the fuck up and get what you deserve  
You were supposed to love me_

Then he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to his eye level choking her._  
Lex choking  
NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!  
BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!_

Lex died of suffacation, Scar laid her on the ground softly, and looked her over, and roared in anger and sadness, then he rolled her on her back. Digging his claw like hand deep in her back, wit one move he pulled out her skull in spine, after polishing it clean he carved the symbol that he put on her cheek, onto the forehead of her skull. So he got rid of her body, and took his baby, and went back to his ship to leave. So, he didn't get a mate but got 2 things that remind of her, there offspring Kellie and her skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Note none of the songs I use are not mine, in I do not own them, I give credit to the Artist who wrote these songs. Or nor the Characters I don't own either.

-PsymonTwin

any songs, e-mail me at 


End file.
